User blog:Mr Bio Shock/BioShock- the first meeting
Fontaine Futuristics- 1956 "Well, here he is, Ryan's boy." Brigid Tenenbaum said, motioning to a small toddler sitting on a lab table, staring at them intently. "Aw. Isn't he cute?" Fontaine said, smirking. "Yes, yes, whatever." She said, waving her hand. "We applied Lot 111 to him, just like you asked. Suchong started adding those trigger-phrases you wanted. We even started applying those false memoiries, just like you asked." "Perfect." Fonatine said. "But, I think he needs a name. Your call. Choose whatever name you want for him." "Hm... Let's call him... Jack." That sounds like a nice name she thought to herself. Fontaine smiled "Jack it is." Medical Pavillion- 1960 Jack had grown. Fast. Very, Very fast. In 4 years, he had grown to be a fit, 28 year old man. Now, he was trapped in the city. He had to trust a mysterious Irishman named Atlas, who claimed that his family was trapped in Neptune's Bounty. He walked through the ornate hallways of the Medical Pavilion, which were strewn with rubble. He absentmindidly spun the cylander on his Webley revolver and occasionaly adjusting the shoulder strap on his Thompson machine gun. He heard a few voices and gunshots down the hall, so he picked up the pace to see what was going on. As he reached a medium sized open area, a charred Bouncer Big Daddy flew through the wall. He partially hid himself behind the wall and watched a Splicer advance on a Little Sister. "It's just you and me now, brat!" The Splicer said, a hungry look in his eyes. "And all the yummy ADAM I can drink!" He raised his lead pipe over his head, about to bash her head with it. Jack thought My god, he's gonna kill that little girl! ''Jack came up behind him and put his pistol behind his head, about to shoot the Splicer. Before he could, 2 shots rang out from a balcony overlooking the area. The Splicer lurched and fell. Jack turned and aimed his gun at the attacker, expecting to see amother Splicer. Instead, he saw a pretty women wearing a low cut dark brown dress, which matched her hair and eyes. Her hair came down a little farther than her shoulders, her body had a rather nice form, along with striking features all together. And she was pointing a gun at Jack. Jack took a moment to take her in, having being attacked all night by crazed, homicidal men and women, most of whom were extremely ugly. "Stop, or it is YOU who will be shot next!" she yelled at him." Jack threw his arms into the air and said "Hey, hey, lady, I don't want any trouble." Atlas crackled onto his radio and said aloud to her "Easy there, Dr. Tenenbaum. He's just looking for a wee bit of ADAM, just enough to get by..." "I will NOT have him hurt my Little Ones!" she said, extending her gun arm further at him. "Oh? Your 'Little Ones?'" Atlas began. "You mean those sweet little girls you turned into MONSTERS?!" The women opened her mouth, as if to say something, but just looked around, rather panickedly. "C'mon Boyo, harvest that little freak, you'll need all the ADAM you can get down here." Atlas said. "WAIT! Please sir, do not hurt her!" The women said. "Here. Take this plasmid. It will end her torment." She tossed a small plasmid bottle to him and Jack injected it. "Just place your hand on her head. The plasmid will do the rest." "I'm begging you, sir. Please. She's just a girl. Give her a chance. I will make it up to you, somehow. I promise." Jack turned to the Little Sister, who was now cowering behind a wall which seperated a small inlet in the room. "That Dr. Tenenbaum is right, Atlas. She is just a girl..." "Well, she was a girl, until Tenenabum up there turned her into a monster! Are you willing to trade the lives of my wife and child for one of those- those- THINGS?! Ugh. It's your call, Mr. Jack. I can't control you." Atlas said. Jack walked over to the Little Sister, who was now backing into a steamer trunk. He slowly walked towards her and picked her up by the waist. He knew Tenenbaum was watching him, and maybe Atlas too. What would he do? If he harvested her, he would get a huge amount of ADAM, but she would die. If he used Tenenbaum's plasmid, she would turn back into a normal girl. What would he do? He placed his hand onto the top of her head, the Sister tried to beat away his hand, to no avail "NO! NO! NO!" she was saying. The veins on Jack's right hand glowed with a clear light, the Sister calmed immediatly. A few seconds later, he tenderly put her back on the ground, a normal girl once more. "Thank you, mister." she said before running off to the safety of a Little Sister Vent. Jack came out back to the center of the room and faced Tenenbaum. "Thank you sir." she said. "What is your name?" "Jack" he said. Tenenbaum raised an eyebrow. ''Could it be? she thought, finding the name awfully familiar. "Wynard" he finished. Impossible! ''she thought. How- why is he in this city?! '' "Well, err, Jack, if you don't me calling you that." Jack shook his head. "Not at all, Dr. Tenenbaum." "The path of the righteous is not always easy, yes? The reward will become clear in time. I'll keep in touch. Just keep doing what your doing. Rescue the Little Ones, I'll do the rest." she smiled at him and then turned to exit the balconey. Jack watched her do this and then turned to exit himself. He contacted Atlas on his radio. "That Dr. Tenenbaum is quite the looker." Jack said. "Eh, don't be fooled by her looks, Boyo. She playing you for a sap. You'll need every drop of ADAM you can get in this place, even if it means killing little girls." Jack ignored him though. Then he too left the room and moved on. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts